Grace (Fear)
Grace is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a former power plant worker and was one of several individuals trying to keep the power running across the country. However, she was unable to realize that the power was unneeded and overflowing, and as a result, a reactor melted down, causing the deaths of her co-workers. Now the sole survivor, Grace attempts to right her wrongs by eliminating the radioactive walkers in order to protect other survivors and atone for what she did. Pre-Apocalypse Texas Before the outbreak, Grace worked at a power plant in Texas as an operations manager. Post-Apocalypse Texas After the outbreak began, Grace called in all of the power plant's shifts to help keep it running and then called in their families once things got worse. Her group of over 60 people had enough food, water, and fuel to last them for months with the power plant being safe from the undead as it was built to keep terrorists out. However, after the cities fell, they no longer needed the power they were making and Grace's group lacked the infrastructure to keep the plant going the right away. A reactor eventually melted down, killing all of the survivors inside except for Grace and rendering the surrounding area radioactive. Grace returned to the plant following the meltdown and searched for survivors for days without luck. Despite taking precautions, Grace was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and developed terminal radiation sickness. Blaming herself for the deaths the meltdown caused, Grace spent the next year hunting down and killing all of the radioactive walkers that her group had become, setting up various traps to make it easier. Grace erected roadblocks and fences warning of high radiation to keep people out of the areas where the radiation levels were dangerous from the meltdown. Season 5 "The Hurt That Will Happen" In the woods, Grace finds Morgan fighting with a radioactive walker in one of her traps and shoots it, before holding him at gunpoint. She demands he take his clothes off, but Alicia jumps her, takes off her mask, and asks where Al is. Grace explains a power plant melted down last year and that Morgan needs to be decontaminated after killing a walker that was affected by it. Grace then stands by her truck as Morgan takes a shower. She suggests he take his wedding ring off to scrub under it, which makes him uneasy. She tells Alicia she hasn’t seen Al but agrees to help after dealing with the walker's body and checking out the dead walkers at the crash site for more radioactive ones. Alicia accepts but insists on keeping her gun and passes on Grace's warning to John and June A while later, at the crash site, Grace confirms with a Geiger counter that the deceased walkers are all clean and becomes concerned upon seeing that the plane crash knocked down her fence as she has no bird traps in that area and the fence was the only thing keeping the radioactive walkers from crossing the eastern border. She insists on searching the area and fixing her fence while Alicia thinks they are only wasting time while Al is still alive and could need their help. The approach of a small herd interrupts their argument and Grace spots a dosimeter on one walker. Grace suits up with Morgan's help as Alicia take out the walkers one by one, though the dosimeter is lost when the walkers fall in mud. As Alicia struggles with a walker, Grace uses her Geiger counter to identify the radioactive walker, shooting him after finding the right one. That night, Grace criticizes Alicia's actions. She explains how she was once the plant's operations manager and turned it into a safe haven for the workers and their families when the outbreak happened. Grace expresses remorse and guilt over the deaths of her friends in the meltdown, blaming herself for their loss. She tells Morgan that there are 63 radioactive walkers left and she has to take care of them now as she couldn't before. After learning from John and June that they have found more of the radioactive walkers, the group heads to Camp Cackleberry where Grace puts down the reanimated residents who had become exposed by the dead walkers. Later, Grace prepares to leave in her truck to dispose of the remains when Morgan tells her they’ll help her find the rest of her friends but she declines, revealing that she has been exposed to the radiation and has limited time to live and does not want to risk anyone else's lives. Morgan reminds her they’ll always be on the other side of the walkie if she needs them and Grace requests they contact her if they find any more of her people. "The Little Prince" Grace is in her truck when she recieves a call from Morgan over the radio to inform her of their plan to fix the plane and invites her to leave with them. Grace contemplates answering, but instead chooses to shut off the radio and walk into the radiation zone in her suit. Later, Grace calls Morgan over the radio to ask him to disconnect the truck stop's generator and prepare it for transport. She explains that the plant's second reactor is in danger of melting down and she needs the generator to help buy them time to escape though she doesn't believe that she can stop the meltdown permanently. On the road, Morgan helps Grace transport the generator to one of the roadblocks and they clear it together. Morgan continues to try to convince Grace that there is more to life for her than her mission, but Grace refuses to believe it and is determined to do everything she can to buy his group the time they need to escape. Morgan then finds his plastic-wrapped staff in the back of her truck and tells her how the man who gave it to him made him realize there’s more beyond death. Grace then reveals she tricked him into getting out of the truck as she is unwilling to risk his life to delay the meltdown and drives off alone into the radiation zone, leaving Morgan behind at the roadblock. "Still Standing" Grace will appear in this episode. "Is Anybody Out There?" Grace will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Grace has killed: *Michael Sherwood (Zombified) *Bert Deeley (Zombified) *Many unnamed power plant survivors (Zombified) *Many unnamed Camp Cackleberry survivors (Zombified, Off-Screen) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"The Hurt That Will Happen" *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" Trivia *The first letters of Grace's last name are "Mu", as can be seen on her dosimeter. de:Grace (Fear) Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters